


First Day of Kindergarten

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Reddie Kid AU [4]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Daddy!Eddie, Daddy!Richie, Domestic Bliss, Family Feels, First Day of School, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: It's Liam's first day of Kindergarten.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Kid AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713724
Kudos: 32





	First Day of Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudos if you want more of this series.   
> xx  
> T

Eddie was extremely insecure about the difference between him and Richie’s relationship with the kids. Richie got to stay with them all day, every day, and while they cling to him during the night, sometimes they wanted Richie instead, and Eddie sat pushed against the edge of the couch, three pairs of feet pointed towards him. 

Liam tended to go to Richie when he was hurt. He wailed “Daddy” from the instant he hit the ground, or the ball hit him or Gemma pinched him. He launched into Richie’s arms the second he was close enough and wailed and wailed until he lulled himself to sleep in Richie’s big arms, his teddy bear in his hands. 

Gemma loved her daddy with all her heart. She was his little princess. And he gave in to nearly everything she asked. He was currently teaching her how to scramble eggs. They had the Nova and yoga thing going on for them, and they had just started the new American Girl Doll series which was a step up from the animated shows she usually watched. 

Even though Ian was only two, he showed preferences for Richie’s cooking. Richie could lift him higher in the air and RIchie was the one practicing the alphabet with him all day. Richie took him to the park, potty trained him. 

Eddie felt useless. As a husband and mostly as a father. He hadn’t even seen the point in taking off work to bring Liam to his first day of Kindergarten because he didn’t think either Richie nor Liam would care. He did however, and woke up early with Ian and made chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and lattes for him and Richie. 

By the time they come downstairs, Liam is already dressed with his backpack on his back. He tries to climb up to stool but his backpack weighs him down, 

“Liam, bud, take the backpack off.” 

Liam looks up at him,   
“Daddy said I could wear it,” he says. 

Eddie looks up at Richie, 

“I’ve been trying to get him to take it off for twenty minutes, I figured I’d save us the time.” 

He lifts Liam onto the seat and Eddie bites his lip. He feels like he has no authority. Any time he tells the kids to do something, Richie’s already asked or done something different or better. 

They need 6 kisses from Richie for Eddie’s 2, and Richie’s legs were stronger or Richie gave into Mac and cheese and chicken nuggets more, well Eddie preferred to not let the produce go to waste thank you very much. 

Liam’s being a brat, Richie explains against Eddie’s lips as he leans over Eddie to dip a strawberry in whipped cream, 

“Delicious, thanks baby.” 

Gemma and Ian are at their grandparents so Liam could have his day, but that didn’t seem to stop Liam from acting out to get attention. First he didn’t want pancakes, he wanted a pop tart, then he didn’t want to put his shoes on. Eddie was being mean for not letting him wear more than one hair bow. 

By the time they’re finally in the car, nearly late, Eddie is exhausted. He can tell Richie is too, however Richie is the one who’s sitting in the backseat with Liam, trying to calm him down. Eddie’s just the driver. He’s a failure as a father. 

This is why Richie was the one who was a stay at home parent. He was the one who was good with jokes and the best at giving the kids their medicine, and he could watch hours of cartoons without suggesting a channel change even once. 

Eddie didn’t know why he’d thought to go along. He wasn’t needed. He wasn’t wanted. It would be less painful to have received a picture with a text as he sat at his desk pretending to be busy. 

If he doesn’t keep it together, he will cry right now on the way to the elementary school. He turns up the Disney mix tape playing in the car and sings along to Moana. He can do this. 

Liam gets out of the car and bounds up to his teacher excitedly. They’ve met her three times. She’s a middle aged black woman named Mrs.Lahey and his classroom has a guinea pig named Linus. Liam was already obsessed with Mrs.Lahey, and she came up at their household often enough. 

Neither man is surprised when Liam runs up to her, cutting the entire line of children and parents to give her a hug. She hugs him of course, and Eddie races over to grab him. Appearances are important, he hears his mother in his head. Mrs.Lahey explains that he has to wait his turn and a few other things he can’t hear, and when he turns to come back to Eddie, his eyes are full of tears. 

Eddie steps back toward Richie, almost in fear, but mostly resentment because his son is going to someone else, not him. He’s not even looking at Liam, he’s holding tears back and pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, and he nearly falls over when Liam bangs into his shins. Eddie quickly looks down, and Liam’s sobbing, arms wrapped around his legs, 

“Papa!” he wails. 

Eddie just stares until Richie nudges him. Eddie scoops Liam up, cradling his little body as Liam buries his face into Eddie’s neck. 

“What’s wrong my little lion?” 

Liam cries harder and Eddie’s body slows into its bounce and rock that soothes the kids. He doesn’t even have time to be embarrassed about the way his hips are swaying. Eddie’s hand massages his back and his fists wrap in Eddie’s preciously pristine white shirt. 

“Liam bear, what’s wrong?”

“You didn’t say you were leaving!” 

“Leaving?”

“I have to stay here by myself?!” Liam demands.

Eddie pulls back to look at Liam, his face is red and snotty and Eddie wipes his face on his sleeve because it’s his son, and it’s okay to be dirty sometimes. 

“Yeah bud. I have to work.” 

“But I can do school with daddy! Daddy please? I’ll be good!” 

He’s looking at Richie now but still clinging to Eddie.

“We’ve talked about this buddy. You’re going to go to school like Gemma. Remember when Gemma started going to school?”

“I’m not ready! I’m not ready! Papa don’t make me go.” 

“Honey, you have to,” Eddie rocks him but he doesn’t seem to be calming down and he looks at Richie frantically. 

Richie wraps his arm around Eddie and pulls him close to whisper in his ear, 

“We’re going to leave him and he’s going to cry but we have to just walk away.” 

“Richie,” Eddie mumbles, near tears himself.

“We’ve gotta babe. He’ll be okay.”

So Eddie kisses Liam’s forehead and then his two cheeks, 

“Alright Liam, it’ll be fun, I promise. You’re going to make new friends and have fun with Mrs.Lahey,” says Richie. 

“No papa! Daddy! Don’t leave me!” He cries when Eddie releases him. 

It takes Eddie prying his hands from around his neck to get him to let go. He falls on the floor crying but Mrs.Lahey shoos them away. Richie helps Eddie up and wraps an arm around him, leading him to the front door. Eddie is crying before they reach the doors. Richie gets him to the car where he nearly collapses in the passenger seat. He’s sobbing now. 

“Love, you’ve gotta calm down. He’ll be okay.” 

Eddie shakes his head, 

“Maybe it’s too soon. You can keep him at home another year.” 

Richie laughs, 

“Babe I cannot count above ten, you know this.” 

Eddie glares and Richie rubs his arm, 

“Babe, it’ll be okay. Just like Gemma. He’ll love it by the end of the day, I promise.” 

Eddie sniffles, 

“I don’t think I can go to work today.” 

Richie nods and smiles, 

“Okay baby, let’s just veg out today huh?” 

“Your parents will be okay with watching Ian?” 

“Are you kidding? They’ll love it. Let’s go home babe.” 

Eddie wipes his eyes, 

“Okay.”


End file.
